FredXGeorge Twincest
by ZeCraig
Summary: FredXGeorge. Rated M for strong language and for sexual themes. I repost it 'cause I had to edit it. Hope it's good now.
1. The beginning

_A/N: Hey... Those chapters might be confusing. It doesn't keep the Original write here. I'm very confused when I read the story at this site. *O_o* Soo... I need a little help how to make it different._

_Oh and... I love review._

* * *

><p>''Fr-Fred… Our Family will hear us… Or they'll sa-'' Fred shuts me by pressing his two fingers to my lips.<p>

''Georgie… We are… alone.'' He presses his lips on mine and keeps them still on my lips. ''Just think about that Blondie-naughty-brat who's always staring and smirking at ya.'' He moves his lips on my cheek still pressing his lips on my cheek then neck. He smacks his lips three times on my neck then moves to my left ear and bites it softly. I gasp when he bites it so softly.

''Will you act the same if he kisses you here…'' He kisses my neck softly. ''…Or here…'' Then my cheek. ''…Or… here…'' then my lips very softly. ''Deeply…'' He kisses me deeply and I could feel his hand pulling me to his chest from my back.

My brain tells me this is wrong… But my hands on his shoulders refuse to push him away. My body won't move away from his hard body. My lips want more of his wet, sweet, soft and hungry lips. He finally broke the kiss and his face is very near mine. I wish he could back away more. I could feel his warm breath and his breath smells like soft Mint-vanilla. I'm panting weakly from fear… No… It was excitement. My brain doesn't wish to loose but my lips want more of his soft lips. My brain doesn't want it but I can't deny him.

''Very deeply with his tongue inside your mouth… ''He smirks and moves his head up ahead so slowly and moves to his right half-side slowly by looking at me. My head follows like he's my mirror. My lips refuse to separate from his lips. The way he moves wants me more. He chuckles softly knowing I want it. He kisses me very deeply as he said earlier and force his tongue to taste my smell from my tongue. I could hear he moans very softly inside our mouths and he breathes weakly with his moan from his nose.

I close my eyes squeezing and my hands finally listen to my brain. I push him away in shock and wipe my lips to dry away my wet lips from his cause. He looks at me with his disappointed eyes.

''Bloody hell, Fred! What are you thinking? We-we're both brothers and-and bro-brothers doesn't do that!'' I walk back and forth confusedly by looking at him.

He stares at me deeply and he opens his mouth. ''I know we're both brothers, and I'm not that stupid…'' He says it soundlessly. ''I've waited since we was 14. It's been 3 years now. I couldn't wait any longer…'' I'm still panting confusedly.

''This is a shame of wrong, Fred! I-I can't believe it! Blimey Merlin!'' I yell at him.

''But I can't resist my feelings for you any longer. I can't get enough of you.'' He said the last word softly.

''But…but… I'm s-so confused right now!'' I look away from him. Something's wrong. I can't think clearly. I don't know how I feel right now. Somewhere in my body is excited.

''But you felt somewhere in your body. Something very good and something very dirty. You wanted more, more and more… You wanted my lips, my body and my arms around you.'' I close my eyes for a second in confuse and open them again. I open my mouth to say something but it didn't even come out a single word and it closed again. I feel like I'm going to cry. I grab my hairs and squeeze them for a second. I throw my arms down roughly and cried my voice a little for being looked away from him. I look at him again with my open mouth, but I couldn't say something so I close it again.

''I know you want it. Your body felt so strange and new. You want your lips in mine. Being touched by me.''

I moan deeply and walk to him fast and take his sleeve and push him to the wall. I press my lips on his and begin to kiss him roughly. Sticking my tongue inside of his mouth. Both of us breathe by our noses loudly like we want so much more. I moan more than him. My hands touch his cheek and he does the same. My right hand grabbing his jaw and my other hand on his hairs. His arms warp around my back by moving them up and down. Then he switches our pose, now I'm leaning against the wall.

I hug around his neck, kissing him more deeply and moan more. He broke the kiss then moves to my neck and kisses it like he's so hungry. He's breathing by his nose, the sound is heavy so does mine. How could I so turn on? He's my own brother, my twin. I can't resist him… I can't.

He moans few times by kissing my neck and by being hard. Our cocks have erected the same. He unzips my jacket and takes it off quickly. He slips his hand under my shirt. Reading my body with his hand; playing with my nipple with his two fingers. I almost moan loudly. It felt good. He slips his hand down; passing my stomach then unzips my pants and grab my hard cock on the outside my boxes.

He begins to rubs it fast and tough. This feels so good! I moan a bit loud and squeeze his back sleeve. My head automatically put to my twin's shoulder; biting it softly to hide my moan. He's still kissing my neck. He broke it and rubs my erection faster.

''Ohh, Fred… No-not too much… I don't want to come by myself.'' I moan. Freddie looks at me with those smirking lips. He kisses me deeply and forces his tongue inside my mouth. Dancing with my tongue. Both of us are moaning inside our mouths. He takes off his belt of his hips. He also undoes his pants and pulls them down with his boxes on the pants, and mine. He grabs our erecting cocks together and begins to rub them. His cock is so hard, big and warm.

I put my hand to his hand which is on our cock, joining the rub them together. His lips are next to my ear. I could hear him moaning softly. His voice is deep, sexy and gorgeous. I'm looking at our cocks. It's just so good! I can't stop looking at them.

''That's more like it, Georgie.'' He whispers next to my ear. By hearing his deep sexy voice makes me wish to come. But my Climax is near. I try to hold it but looks like Fred's climax isn't near. He begins to suck my neck. Making love bites. I enjoy everything. Every moves of him makes me harder. It makes me so close to my climax.

''Fred… I… I'm almost there…'' I couldn't hold it any longer. Or I was already there. I don't know why I lie to him. Probably for make him harder.

''Hang on a little bit if you can. I'll be there.'' He smirks and kisses my cheek then to my lips. But I'm already holding it. I don't wish to disappoint him. But this is getting too good. He begins to rub faster. My mouth opens by itself. A loud moan comes out from my mouth. Our stomachs and our hands are covered by my cum. I'm panting heavily. He only chuckles weakly and kisses my neck again. He was still rubbing our cocks. He's still forcing me to moan more besides his ear.

''More…'' Fred whispers besides my ear. He begins to rub fast and harder.

I couldn't help but moan more. He wet his fingers with my cum then wet our cocks with it. He rubs faster.

''Oohh, be-better…'' He moans and presses his forehead on mine. Smiling and closing his eyes. He pulls me carefully with his other hand from my butt. He rubs it softly and kissing my lips again.

''Your butt… So soft.'' He chuckles a little and kisses me again. Both of us moan. I take his sleeve hard on his back. I'm about to come again. My cock is still erecting. It couldn't get enough of Fred's hand.

''I'm almost there…'' Fred let his hand get higher for my back and pulls me more for his body.

''Almost there…'' He kisses me deeply and moan more. Making me moan more for being hard with him all during this hand-touching.

''Oh Fred… You're making my climax so close again…'' I smile weakly at him and kiss him more deeply than before. He beings to rub faster, make us both moan inside our mouths.

''Let's climax together…'' He smiles softly and breathes softly in front of my face. His hand almost squeezes our cocks, making me gasps in pleasure. I couldn't help but come first. He comes before me. His head next to my head; I could feel his warm breathe on my neck. We're both panting heavily. I'm still moaning a bit.

''Georgie… Can I… Can I fuck you?'' He whispers softly and shyly on my ear. I push him away by surprising face. I know my face looks shocked but… I don't want this yet.

''No! I mean… I'm not ready for all of this, Fred… Let's just… Let's just give it a time… I'll…I'll tell you when I'm re-ready.'' I look away from him, shyly and blushing. I could hear him chuckling softly.

''OK. I'm sorry… I just wanted to be close to you all day.'' He hugs me and kisses my neck.

''Come on. Let's go to shower, we're smelly.'' He grabs my hands and holds it softly, pulling me outside of our room.

It's so nice for having a shower. Now we can go for a walk. I really wish to talk to him about our… Relationship. So we're walking outside of our house, to the green grasses, beautiful lake and it's very sunny. He's hugging me from behind and sniffs a bit.

''You smell nice.'' He chuckles and kisses my neck very softly.

''Uuh, Fred… Why did you… You know…'' The wind blows softly. I look to the trees, the leaves of trees makes a beautiful sound.

''Why? Because-'' He chuckles. ''-I've been dreaming in one day. You were so gorgeous and so sexy. You were fully naked at your bed, touching yourself, rubbing yourself, putting your fingers inside your anus and moaning so softly. It was such a long to watch while you were pleasuring yourself. It was like 3 hours for watching you. You called my name. Called my name to fuck you then I woke up.'' We both sit to the green grasses in front of the lake. I can't believe he had a wet dream about me. I couldn't help it but blush.

''Everyday I wished to see you touching yourself, looking at me with your beautiful green eyes while touching yourself. Just like my dream. It's been two years and I never forgot my dream. In these past two years, I've been lock myself inside the bathroom at our school. Masturbating while imagining everything about my dream.''

END OF CHAPTER 1 !


	2. My second day with Fred

I really can't believe had a very wet dream about me. How could I like his dream? It makes me a little bit hard by thinking about it.

''You were so sexy-'' He chuckles a little bit and continue his words. ''So gorgeous. Your wet lower lips were bit by your teeth, your fingers playing with your hard nipple, you other hand stroking and rubbing your hard cock.'' I blush deeply and look away from him. I could hear his chuckle.

''And that's why, my brother. That's why I couldn't wait.'' He kisses my cheek.

''And you're so cute when you blush.'' He grabs my jaw carefully and let me to look at him.

''Don't be shy, brother.'' He kisses my lips very softly.

''Why were you saying that... I can imagine Malfoy?'' I ask him soundlessly in the end.

''Let's see... You were smiling when he winked at you.''

* * *

><p>After all the talk, we decide to go back to our house. I accept his feelings. I'm the one who rushed at him while he was talking dirty. He was so turning me on! I know this is wrong but… Wrong or right doesn't matter to me any longer. I know we'll be in a very big trouble if we're being found out. But we won't let it happened. We're very good with excuses.<p>

I never told you that our family went to a vacation. Fred and I are watching over our house. Vacations aren't our style. We're always staying home when they travel around other places like Paris, France and German and other places as well.

Both of us already learned how to take care of ourselves when we were 11. We couldn't leave each other's sides. We were always so close since we born in about 16 years and half year ago.

''George, who will cook?'' Fred opens the door for me. He always does that when he asked who will cook. He probably wanted me to cook. At least I'm little bit better for cooking. Just a little.

''I will…'' I roll my eyes and grin. I couldn't help it. He was winning again. I just couldn't say he will when he ask.

Dinner is almost ready. It's 6.12 PM now. I'm making some Stu Surprise since I don't know which I should cook. We both love Stu Surprise, but not that much. I'm not done with making dinner yet. Still need some more spices and vegetarians.

And no... Both of us eat meat; we're not vegetarian because it's bad for our stomach. Mum told us that so we eat meat more than vegetarians. Both of us trust her. I mean… I knew one girl who doesn't eat meat because she feels sorry for the animals. Her stomach hates her and her stomach wanted some real strength.

''Smells good.'' I almost jump to the desk. I was so surprised. He chuckles and grins as a dirty man.

''Don't do that again, Fred.'' I grin back but softer. I look away from him and continue to cook. I thought he was at the living room and doing homework. I didn't even hear him; he's sometimes a sneaking bastard. Even at the night, he sneaked to my bed so quietly and lay beside me. Being hugged by him at the night doesn't really bother me. But this morning was very different.

He apologizes at me and hugs me from behind. He kisses my neck very softly and sucks on it. Ah great. Another Love Bite... What will mum say about this if she saw my mark from being sucked? Probably 'What did I tell you about it? It sucks away and very small blood and breaks through your-' I don't really wish to think about it anyways.

''Need help with it, George?'' He rests his head on my right shoulder. I could feel his warm lips on my neck.

''No. I'm good, actually.'' I'm still acting shyly ofcourse. But he's already in to it, I guess. How I wish I could read his mind. We may be twins, but our brains can also think differently when it comes to confusing minds. This is a very good example. He's in love with me and I'm having a crush on him. My own Twin.

''Mmh...'' He kisses my neck softly again and warp his arms around my chest and stomach. He hugs me more. All I could do is to smile weakly and touch his other hand on my stomach. He slips his other hand inside my pants. Stroking my cock outside of my boxes. I couldn't help but moan.

''Fre-Fred... Could this wait before di-dinner?'' I try to hide my moaning voice but I couldn't hold it.

''You want more before dinner, eh?'' He kisses my neck again and let go of my cock. ''Oo.K'' I could feel he's smiling by his voice. But I can't stand his deep voice. So sexy and so gorgeous! It makes me hard but I'm not really erecting this time.

Both of us are eating dinner with a radio of Muggle-Music. It's: ''Guns 'n' Roses – Don't Cry (Alternative lyric)'' It's very thoughtful. I mean... If Fred and I separate... I would listen to it. We can't stay together in rest of our lives. We could if we were different people like normal couples, not brothers.

I wish this morning hadn't happened. It's like my life it's getting more to think about. I can't stay with him like this in our future. If it is, I won't have family. I wished to have 3 kids.

''What are you thinking about, brother?'' Fred asks me. He's front of me. Sitting at his chair. I look at him, he's like a mirror. His hairs, eyes, nose, lips, jaw, throat and our bodies. But he's handsomer and a bit taller. I admit it.

''Just future...'' I smile at him weakly.

''You know what Percy said: 'Think about your future early and it may not become true. Let the future come slowly everyday.' That's what he said, little brother.'' He smiles back at me and put his spoon to his own mouth and swallows his food. I raise my left eyebrow.

''But sometimes he's full of himself. He's just a naive guy.'' I snort at him and chuckles weakly.

''Yep. This is very good by the ways.'' He points at his food with his spoon.

''You're gonna be a great husband. Wives are the one who cook but you can cook better than them.'' He winks at me and grins. He makes me laugh. Both of us laugh and begin to eat again.

Fred mumbles the song. I mumble with him. He swallows his last spoon and stand up. He goes to clean the mess from his plate. Once he cleans it, he walks next to me and kisses my cheek.

''Thanks for the food.'' He said grinning. I only smile at him and he goes the living room and takes the newspapers. He sits to the couch and begins to read on his mind.

I'm finally finishing with my food. I'm always taking a little bit longer than him. I'm a slow eater. And he's a fast eater. Just like a stud. I clean my plate and goes to the living room. I sit besides him and put my head to his left shoulder. I begin to look for something to read. But nothing is really important. He sighs and turns the next page. We can't believe we saw.

''No way. 'Harry Potter lies?' Now what?'' Both of us read he rest.

''There's no way Harry will lie about You-Know-Who who's back!''

''Exactly. They're just insane Ministers.'' I hiss a bit and sigh.

''And Percy is with them. Such an ass.'' Fred and I don't really like Percy. He's always full of himself even if he's our brother. He looks down on us. He thought we won't be successful when we got in to Hogwarts. But we're pretty popular. Much popular than him!

''Yeah. His job is more important than us. More important than his family.'' I close my eyes before I say it. He nods and put his hand to my shoulder, hugging me firmly with his arm.

He kisses my forehead softly. I put my leg on top of his legs and my hand to his chest even I feel this is wrong. But I have no choice since I said that we'll do this before dinner. I sigh deeply and open my eyes.

I wish I could change this into a normal relationship. We're brothers and brothers don't do that... But I've already accepted his feelings for me this evening. We both don't break promises. But I promised that I will keep up with him.

''What's wrong, Georgie?'' He kisses my forehead again.

''Nothing.'' I smile at him and kiss his lips. I can't believe this. I lie to him again and I was the one who kiss him first. I guess my lips won't take off his lips for a while.

He kisses back very deeply and he put his tongue into my mouth. Both of us play with our tongues. He sink his hand down to my pants, he undoes it and unzip it. I moan softly when he touches my dick. Rubbing it slowly.

''You're already turning on...'' I could feel he smiles on my lips. I smile back and blush deeply.

''I can't help it.'' I smile very weakly. I moan more when he rubs it fast. My hand squeezes his sleeve on his chest. He kisses my forehead then down on my cheek.

''Let me make you much hornier…'' He smiles and get top of me. He kisses me deeply. He grabs my cock again and begins to rub it again. He notices my pre-cum easily. He smiles, he move his lips on my cheek then down to my neck. He unzips my jacket. We both know I don't wear shirts that much when I have my favourite jacket. Red with black on it.

He begins to kiss my chest then my left nipple. I could feel he licks on it while playing with my other nipple with his fingers. His other hand is still rubbing my cock. This feels so good… He leans down to my stomach and kisses it.

''No… Not that, Fre-Fred…'' I know what he's after. He's after my dick with his mouth.

''You'll like it. You know how it feels.'' Yes. I know how it feels to be sucked on. I had a girlfriend but… She wasn't my type so… I dumped her. The feeling of being suck is the second best. Such a warm, wet and soft mouth which is sucking.

''But… But it's wr-''

''Shhh… You know you want it. We both know you want it, Georgie.'' He smiles and he reach my cock with his lips. He licks the tip while looking at me with his eyes, with his grinning eyes. I gasp easily and bite my lower lip to hide my voice.

''It's not right, Fred…'' I blush deeper and try not to move my hips.

''But it feels so good, doesn't it?'' He grins and put the top for his mouth. He sucks on the top so great. His tongue is so warm. All I could do is to squeeze the couch-pillow and put my head back and moan.

He put the half of my cock inside and rubs the rest. His mouth is so wet. This feels so good... I begin to move my hips so slow.

''Mmh...'' He let out a soft moan and begins to move up and down by sucking me. I let a loud moan escape from my mouth and bite my lower lip again. I breathe softly from my nose and touch my brother's head softly.

Now he begins to deep throat me. Oh no. He won't let me last any minutes now. I wish I could tell him for not suck me that much but... This is just so great. It's been half a year since I experience this great feeling.

''Not mu...-'' I let out a loud moan. His mouth escapes my dick.

''More, you say? My pleasure.'' He grins and begins to suck again. He licks the tip and rubs the rest fast.

''Aah! Fred, not much!'' I put my legs to the couch. I'm almost there. This is too good! He's too dirty. He rubs faster and put his mouth to the top to suck it.

''Fred, I'm...-!'' I try to push his head away but he refuses and smiles. I came inside of his mouth. He drool half of my cum away. He grins and still rubbing it.

''You could have warn me first. And...-'' I could tell he's trying to taste my cum. His face looks a bit funny. It reminds me when we were 6 and he tried lemon juice. But this face is gently. ''-Your cum is... a bit bitter.'' He chuckles. He swallows the rest of my com. ''Urrrgh... But it taste like strawberry. How much did you eat?'' He smiles it me and kisses my cock.

''You're such a teaser!'' I smile weakly at him and roll my eyes.

* * *

><p>''Hey Fred! A letter from Harry for Ron here! Errol just came!'' I shout from the outside. Fred is washing the dishes while I take care of our mum's small garden. I take the letter and open the door. Both of us hit ourselves by getting in the way. I hit my forehead on his jaw. ''Ow!'' Both of us say it and get it inside.<p>

''Want me to read it? Ron won't mind or if this is nothing, we'll just throw it away.'' Fred takes the letter and sits to the dining chair. He smiles and looks at me.

''Read it.'' I sit front of him and smile back. He opens it and let out the letter.

''Nice… 'Hey, Ron.

See? I promise I will write. I had a letter from Hermione and she said she had a thought of a fake candy to let us switch Gender but… She said it will be possible. I just remembered I have asked her about it just for fun. But looks like she won't do it. She only get what she want. We both know her.

So anyways… How are you exactly? How's you and Malfoy?-' Malfoy? Our little brother and that naughty Malfoy? Bloody hell!'' He stands up. That's very, VERY surprising! Malfoy and Ron? There's no way! I mean… They're Rivals and Ron hates him a lot.

''Bloody hell!'' He chuckles in surprise.

''Oh bloody he-!''

''Calm down, Fred. I'm sure they're just friends.'' I smile weakly at him.

He looks to the letter again.

''We'll see. 'How's you and Malfoy? I'm sure you guys haven't had a fight yet. You can't get your eyes off him while we had a last lunch at Hogwarts. I know I ask much but I just want you to be happy, Ron. You guys are cute together actually. I'm sorry if I had hurt you. I was just surprised when I saw you guys kissing and my words becomes very unfriendly. Hope you'll write back.

Harry.' See? That's 100 % cleared.'' Fred looks to me.

''Well. As long as Ron is happy… That's alright with me. But if Malfoy hit him, I'll kill him!'' He grins like he doesn't like what he just read. I grin back and stand up. I walk next to him and look at the letter.

''But… Why Malfoy?'' His face looks very confused.

''Exactly! That's what I'm also concerned when you say something this morning.'' I roll my eyes at him. He raise his eyebrow and smile. ''You're still concern about it, huh? I've told you before, Georgie.'' ''Whatever…''


	3. Other Side

*20 days together and 20 day left to go to School*

'No! NO! DON'T KILL HIM! PLEASE! I BEG YOU!' 'You deserve to be punished by death!' 'LEAVE HIM ALONE! NO! NOOOOOO!'

''Uuuh! Such a great ending!'' Fred grins and laughs. I only roll my eyes and shake my head a bit. I never like thriller movies, but my twin does. That's a little different between us. I like more happy endings and he like more bad endings.

''I feel bad for that woman. Her whole life just died, Fred. Why would you laugh?'' I look at him with my annoyed face. He's still giggling and looks to me. His eyebrows move a bit with a question on it. Ofcourse, he was still grinning.

''Don't you see his face? It was like she tried to cling to her whole life in a wrong way!'' OK. I freaked out by his words. This movie was a true story by real people. And he enjoys it like he's a psycho maniac or something! Sometimes my brother is a crazy. But he doesn't act like that everyday. Mostly 3 or 4 times per year. There's always a reason why. Even it's not that big.

Two years ago. He tried so hard to create very small fireworks and he couldn't get e clue what he was missing. He began to yell at us and he started to get angry. He punched the mirror and broke it. We asked him many times why he was angry but he couldn't answer us honestly. Our mother had no choice but to lock him in our garage. That's what happened.

''Would you act the same if you saw someone died?'' I ask him curiously with my serious face. He looks deep into my eyes. I never like to see him like this.

''Don't tell me you're serious, George. This is just a movie!''

''It's not just a movie, Fred! It's a real story!''

''So what? We don't know these people! Why would you care for someone you don't know?'' He grins at me widely. That's it. He needs daisy tea! I stand up and sigh deeply. I go to the kitchen and take a large cup.

''What? Don't ignore me!'' He shouts at me and I could hear he stands up. He throws the remote hard and it got broke. I try to ignore his personal. I never liked this personal.

I start to fill the water-boiler with water. I try fastest I can but he grabs my arm and pulls me to look at him.

''I'm talking to you, George!'' He yells at me and squeezes my arm.

''What if I don't wish to answer?'' I yell back at him and pull my arm. I can't lie. This hurts. It's like he destroys every nerves inside my arm. I try to ignore the pain and continue what I'm doing. I take a Daisy-bottle from the desk and take a smaller spoon.

''Don't you dare pull your arm back from me!'' He takes my arm again and pulls me near his face. This time it's tougher.

''Why in the fuck did you ignore me? What did I do?''

''You're being a jerk again, Fred! What do you want this time?'' I try to pull away but he was stronger than me. I couldn't pull away. He was firming me this time, letting me unable to get away.

''You never kiss me first or never start! I'm the one who had to start always! Kissing you first or sucking you first! You're always being so fucking shy! And we've suck ourselves like hundred times and you said you're still not ready for being fucked!'' So that's his problem!

''I've told you before, Fred… I'll let you know when I'm ready.'' I start to calm down a bit. I don't really want to make him more pissed off or make him angrier. His face is little bit scary. I never liked that face, not in my whole life.

''Now… I want you to take your time on that couch. I'll come for you, Fred.'' I try to sound perverted but I'm not as good as him. I wish to take my time to make a Daisy Tea before this gets worse. I press my lips against his and put my other hand to his pants and grab his cock. I squeeze it a bit and smirk at him. I think this works. He starts to calm down and he let go of my arm.

''Promise or suffer!'' He says it aggressively and goes to the couch then sits. He cross his arms to his chest and groans. Thank god this works. Now about that tea. I better lie for some reason. He'll probably ask about what it is. If he finds out it's a Daisy Tea, he'll refuse to drink it. He knows what it is. He can remember everything but he can't control it. I always knew he needs help for being like that. We still don't know what it is about. Not even Professor Snape.

I take the smaller spoon and take some Daisy weeds with the spoon. I drop two spoons to the cup with weed on it and pour the water to the cup. The smell is strong so I had to use a little honey on it.

''What's you making?'' He asks. He sounds like bossy and he's still pissed off. I smile at him softly for not letting him find out what I make.

''Love potion. What else should I make when it comes to sex?'' I grin without being noticed. I put two spoons sugars on it and mix it. I take the cup and walk to Fred; I try hard to walk sexy and looks like he fall for it. His eyebrows are interested and he was smirking. I bite my lips and try to make it sexy.

''Damn George.'' He chuckles but I know he's still so aggressive. I sit on his lap and kiss his neck softly.

''Before you touch me. Drink first.'' I lean the cup next to his face to make sure he'll take it. He takes it and drinks half of it. My plan works actually. How lucky am I without our own parents?

''Mmh... So sweet.'' And I'm glad he likes it! He never liked Daisy Tea because it smells kinda like some piece of wood and piece of oil. I'm glad I put honey on it. The taste of honey saved my day. I take the cup and put it to the table. This will work within 2-3-4 minutes. The Daisy Weed will able to calm him and get him being himself again. We never know the secret of Daisy weed but we only knew this works.

I move my hips forward at his lap. Trying to get him attention for make him forgets his anger. Looks like it works, he grabs my hips and grins. I lean down and kiss him very deeply. I slip my hand inside of his yellow and weak orange stripes shirt and stroke his stomach. He moans deeply and put his hand behind my head. He grabs my hairs and pulls me carefully to make my lips off him.

''Suck it, George.'' He already knows what he wants even I'm only top of him. I smile at him and he let go of my hairs. I lean down to kiss his right neck and pull his shirt off. Once it's off, I throw it away randomly and lean down again. I kiss his chest and lick it. I lean down and down and I finally met his pants.

I look up to him to see if he's normal again. But he's still in his bossy face. So I continue and stroke his cock from the outside. I put my lips on them and plays with it even I can't see his cock. This will do it.

''Mmh… I want it badly, Fred…'' I stroke it with my hand and keep my lips near it.

''Take me, George.'' He grins at me with his handsome face. All I could do is to wait him for being himself again. I don't want to do this everyday. Sucking and stuff. I feel like I need a little free time from sucking ourselves until we get exhausted. He's always making me came 20 time average per week. He's such a teaser.

I bite the zipper from his pants and unzip it. I look up to him and he's looking at me like he has shock. ''Oh there you are.'' I smile and zip his pants again.

''Your arm… Is it hurt?'' He looks so worried and I can tell his face is ashamed of himself… Well. That's himself again. I'm glad. But… I'm mad at him.

''You've kicked me off of the bed and my back was hurt! And now my arm is hurt!'' I sigh deeply at him. He sits and hugs me softly. ''I'm sorry… I tried to stop myself but I couldn't… I'm sorry!'' He hugs me tighter. ''I'm so sorry!'' I smile at him this time… I forgive him. I hug him back tightly. ''Next time, I guess you'll kill me.'' I whisper at his ear mockingly.

''Like I would, Georgie.'' He chuckles softly and kisses my forehead. ''Next time I'll fight better.'' He smiles very softly before he says that. Our foreheads press together. His eyes are gorgeous. He might be my twin but he is handsome… Very handsome. We may look alike but we have a little bit different personalities. He's a bit colder than I am. I'm nicer than him.


	4. Family

''Georgie, Freddie! We're home!'' I open my eyes when I heard a very cheerful woman voice. It was mum. I look up to see Fred. He's still asleep.

''Fred… Freddie… Wake up. Mum and others are here.'' I shake him carefully. Fred warps his arm around my waist. He mumbles annoyed.

''Good dream!'' He hugs me tight and presses his forehead on mine. Lazy git. I had no choice but to chuckle.

''Come on. Mum will be mad if we don't go downstairs quickly,'' I push him off of me and stand up. ''and you know what we'll get when she's mad.'' I continue my words and stitch toughly to make myself fully awake. I groan lazily and yawn. I look out to the window and the sun was already rising. I could hear the birds crying. This is going to be a great day. A fresh day with family.

''Why do they always arrive in the morning?'' Fred sits and yawns longing. We're wearing pajamas and we only could do is to go downstairs without changing. First person I saw was mum. I smile at her and hug her. Fred hugs her too. Both of us kiss her cheek then back away for make the air comes in to mum's lungs.

''Oh you two! You've gotten so tall! When you were 11, you guys were only 150M!'' She chuckles and smiles big. I like to see her smiling face. We don't see that exactly everyday but I know she has a soft side too.

''Hey dad.'' Both of us hug our father. He smiles and greets us; ask us how we were doing. Ofcourse. The house is clean as always. We say it was great. It is great, new experience among ourselves. Lovers that is.

I look to my left and I saw Ginny. ''Hey little sis'!'' I hug her and kiss her forehead. He hugs back ofcourse and she giggles while I kissed her forehead. She's my second favorite sibling. Fred is my Favorite ofcourse. We're Twins and we were always together since we born.

''When did you become more lovable?'' Ginny asks me mockingly.

''Yeah Georgie, when did you become more lovable?'' Fred copy Ginny's words and kisses her on her forehead. Three of us chuckle and the last sibling I saw is Ron. Where's Percy this time? He's always here when our family arrived from vacation. But this time he wasn't here. Ah well. Let his job for being more important! Bill and Charlie are probably busy too.

''Hey Ronald.'' I pat his head and brush his hairs.

''Hey, George.'' He pushes my hand away, smiling.

Fred and I look at each other grinning and press our lips to our little brother's cheek.

''Ewh guys!'' Ron wipes his cheek in disgusted. Ofcourse, we don't want him to feel left out from Ginny. We really love to tease Ron 'cause he's the one who get mad first.

''Don't be so mean, Ron.'' Fred and I said the exactly same thing and pat his head. He groans easily but he's still smiling. After that, he begins to look for some food. Fred and I count on it yesterday. That's how our second youngest brother is. Food food food…

* * *

><p>Fred and I are sitting on my bed and trying to figure something out that how we supposed to spend our time alone – Private. But we couldn't figure something out.<p>

''The shrinking shack?'' I ask him.

''No… Many students know that one…'' Fred put his hand to his forehead and rubs it slowly. His face looks thoughtful. Which makes him very handsome. I lick my lips and look away from him. Trying to think about what place could fit us. We've been thinking about it about in 2 minutes. I figure out something, so was he.

''The Chamber!'' Both of us grin. We know Harry could open it!

''That will be great! We just gonna tell him we need our ideas for any new ideas for our prank ideas.'' We decided in 1 hour ago that we will open a store for some new ideas which never been published at any stores. After all, we're very good at making some new inventions. He stands up and goes next to his bed.

''I think we can tell Harry about our relationship… I mean… He never says anything about something else. He's always keeping the secrets as his own secrets. He's always an easy target.'' Fred looks to me then take his wand. Our room is a bit messy.

I look at my half and stare at him. He looks back at me with his questioned eyebrows.

''What?'' He asks softly. I walk to him and put my hands on his chest. I press my lips and hug him. He hugs back and kisses me deeper.

''George… Promise me that you will be with me forever.'' He says softly while our lips press together. I smile softly and kiss him again. He makes me happy. There are butterflies in my stomach. I wish we could stay like this all day, without keeping a secret.

''I promise.'' I whisper and kiss him again.

The door opens and I quickly take Fred's pillow and smack him with it.

''What?'' He asks me confusedly.

''You're always stealing my pillow!'' I hiss at him then look to the door. It was Percy.

''Hey Perce…'' I smile at him and trying to act nothing happened.

''Fighting? That's new, you little brats.'' Percy smile at us. Both of us walk to him and hug him.

''Good to see you again, Percy.'' Both of us smile and step back. We may not like him that much but he had been playing with us many times, making us laugh, tickle us and when we were 4, he look out for us when we got lost while our parents went to the train yard.

''Good to see you guys, too. Mum said that dinner is almost ready.'' Percy walks to the downstairs. Fred closed the door and sighs in relief.

''Close call… I'm glad you hit me with my pillow… I was confused why you hit me… Now I see it.'' We both may be smart but mostly we don't notice exactly the same thing.


	5. Leaving Home

''Fred… Please stop!'' I say it so lowly. It's 3 am and our families are sleeping. He's sucking me like forever! He had made me came 5 times and this is my nearly limit. I can't take this! It's like he's forcing me! And the problem is… He still hasn't come yet! So he'll make me suck him. And I'm exhausted. I'm so hate him right now! In these past 30 days, he had been toying with me so hard. Sucking me and kissing me deeply until I'm turned on!

I try to push him away but he refuses and continues to suck more. He begins to deep throat me and playing with my balls with his hand. He's always doing this to me every night, making me wanted more from him. I just don't really like the way how he shows his love. He's good with sucking but he's not good to show love.

''Fred! Stop!'' I raise my voice a little but still whispering. I push his head away, making him choke a little.

''What?'' He asks me with his confusing face. He's still rubbing my dick slowly. He sits and put his hand to the sheets. He looks at me with his deepened eyes. I hate when he looks at me like that. Disappointed eyes. What did you expect, Fred? We can have a little free time from sex just in one day, can we? I wish I could say that but... I don't wish to hurt him anyways.

I roll my eyes and throw my head back to my thick, big pillow. I sigh deeply and groan a bit. I don't like his face! He wishes to do it more! I really, REALLY hate that face! I put my hand to my forehead and rub it toughly, sighing again.

''Just... Just stop... Please... You've made me come 5 times and it's nearly my limit!'' I look at him again and glare at him. I'm still whispering ofcourse. He raises his other eyebrow in confusion and begins to rubs my dick very fast.

''Fffff-!'' I bite my lower lip in pleasure, but also in annoyance. He did it again! Making me so hard and making me to come fast. I came over my stomach quickly and rest my head to my pillow. I try not to make a sound but I just made a sound. I hope it's not loud. Panting heavily and still moaning a bit. I could hear he chuckles.

''That's not funny, Fred!'' I whisper loudly at him by looking to him. I could see he's grinning with his winning eyes. I'm so love him right now. Making me came again and… making me feeling so good in the end. He's licking my cum off of my stomach. He kisses my stomach few times. I could hear he smack his lips to my stomach few times.

''Your voice is just so beautiful… Sorry, Georgie. I couldn't help it, my dearest brother.'' He leans top of me and kisses my lips deeply. I kiss back ofcourse. I couldn't help it but I'm still madly hated to love him. I shouldn't have kissed him in the first place! Now my life is very confusing story. My love is incest. Or should I say twincest?

''I hate you…'' I say lowly to him, he knows I'm teasing. He smiles while pressing his lips against mine.

''Oh I love you too, Georgie.'' He kisses me again and this time, it's deeper. I could feel his hard cock at my hips. I feel sorry for him 'cause he hasn't came yet. I couldn't help but rub it. He moans very softly inside my mouth.

''Let me take care of that, Fred.'' I smile and him and roll top of him. I begin to kiss his neck then down to his naked body.

**I'm sitting at the Great Hall and eating lunch alone. I look to the door to see Fred is up yet or not. There was no one between my friends but only me. It scares me a little. Where's everybody? I don't see Angelina, Lee or my other friends. I only see Malfoy and his bloody friends. I look to Malfoy when he stands up. He's walking right to me. I look at my food again for ignore him.**

''**Hey Weasley, you'll loose everything between you and your Twin… or should I say Lover?'' He sits in front of me. His face was serious, he isn't teasing or joking. I look to his friends and they're just eating lunch. That's very new. I only look back down to my food and try to ignore him. He only come to us and says something stupid to us while we're eating. But this time, he was friendly. His face was saddened. **

''**I'll also Ronald Weasley's love.'' I look at him in shock. What does he mean? And what is he talking about? He looks into my eyes. He is very serious. What's he up to?**

''**What do you mean?'' I ask him lowly. **

''**What I meant was: Everything will be change this year. We won't have a normal life just like last year.'' I think I'm ready to freak out. How in the bloody hell does he know I'm doing something different with my twin? **

''**Just shove off, Malfoy! I don't know what you talking about!'' I look back down to my lunch and chomp few apples which had been chopped off into peaces. This time, I'm fully ignoring him. I hear what he said his last words. It was: ''I'm just trying to help. I'll need your help too, George.'' And how exactly does he know I'm George? **

**I look at him while he leaves my sights. He looks back and said: ''Breakfast ready, George!'' What the hell? That's my mum's voice! ''Fred! George! Wake up! Breakfast!'' He yells at me. There's no Fred besides me! Somebody shook me from behind. I look back and it was Fred. ''Wake up, George…'' He says…**

***End of Dream POV***

''George… Georgie, wake up you lazy ass!'' Somebody press the lips on my forehead. I open my eyes and look up to the person. It was Fred. He's smiling at me very softly.

''Morning.'' He says with his deep voice and his voice sounds happy. I smile at him and kiss his cheek. My hand is resting at his chest. We both wear boxes to make sure our family won't take a notice. The door open and I quickly sit.

''I'm up I'm up!'' I know I'm sounding lazy to make sure they won't see us. I look to the door and it was Ginny. She's smiling at me and chuckling. Fred looks to Ginny with his lazy act eyes and take a deep breathe through his nose, just like he was just awake.

''Jeez, George. At least sat up slowly!'' He acts complaining. I look back at Ginny and stand up. I stitch my arms then my back and make a lazy groan loudly.

''You guys are always funny in the morning. Come on and go downstairs immediately before mum shouts again.'' She closed the door. I look at Fred and smile. I look back to the chair and take my clean pants and put them on. He does the same.

We're finally at the kitchen and eating breakfast. Ron looks to us with his confusing face. We look back at him together and raise our eyebrows in questioned way.

''Which one of you was mumbling while you were sleeping?'' Ron asks us. Don't tell me he heard me I moaned a bit loud when I came last. Fred and I look at selves in confusion act.

''I bet George was having a wet dream about Angelina again.'' He grins at me in tease. I only punch his shoulder softly and weakly. I told him to shut up.

''So who's this Angelina, George?'' Mum asks me in her cheerful voice. She seems so happy. I never told her about Angelina. She's a very beautiful black girl. She's kind and sweet.

''Well… I date her last year and asking her out to the ball. She was good at dancing!'' I smile at mum and chomp my toast. She smile and giggles, she sounds full of proud.

''My lovely son who meets a girl…'' She claps her hands happily and continues her words. ''Just wear a protection if you ever have fun time with her.'' Oh yeah… I had a protection.

''I know mum. We already did.'' I smile shyly at her. Ron chuckles loudly and snorts. Fred looks to Ron and grins.

''You won't have a girlfriend if you act like a child, Ronald.'' Fred's on my side ofcourse. He never liked to see me being made fun of. So do I when Fred was made fun of.

Ron begins to eat again with his full mouth. He's sometimes such a pig. Oh yeah… I just remembered… What was that dream about? Why was Malfoy telling me that he needs help? And what in the bloody hell was he talking about? It's just a dream, right? I hope it is…

''Hurry up, kids! We're going to leave in any minute now!'' I never tell you that we all will go to the Head Quarters. We're going to Sirius Black's house I guess. Our Suitcases are almost full and mum said we'll just set them to the car and she said we'll fly with our Broomsticks while mum and dad flies the car. This is going to be a long day.

We got out and put the suitcases to the car. We take our broomsticks and hop on it. Our mum and dad are already leaving. Our siblings go first than us too.

''Freddie, promise me you'll never leave me during the whole school-year.'' I smile at him.

''I promise.'' He smiles back. The wind blows and the grasses begin to dance. We leave our house and keep up with our siblings. I look to Ginny, she's still little bit scared of heights I see. But she'll get used to it.


	6. Hogwarts

''I dreamed about you with me;

When I woke up you weren't here.

My hope was high inside of me,

Now it's being parting away.

The reality is now very loud and clear,

It's very full of love.

You putted my heartbeat into your pocket.

My father told me: ''Sing, my son!''

My emotions are now at the lyrics,

My lyrics are now singing to you.

He told a story.

You put my life on yours,

Here's the biggest reason:

The stars are now shining over you;

The moon greets you.

My song will be yours as your own.

I was getting freezing,

I smiled at myself.

I can now see the truth.

Your lovely face smiled to the brightness,

You were flying around at the sky.

You magically made me very proud,

With no whole limit in it.

You truly made me proud,

Without making it goes away.

Mum sometimes tells me:

'Be careful with the love.'

I'll take good care of it luckily,

I will keep her word in my whole heart.

It's mine now.

You put my life on yours,

Here's the biggest reason:

The stars are now shining over you;

The moon greets you.

My song will be yours as your own.

You put my life on yours,

Here's the biggest reason:

The stars are now shining over you;

The moon greets you.

My song will be yours as your own.''

Fred looks to me with his smiling face. I really hope he likes my poetry. He actually forces me to read it for him. I feel little bit embarrassed. This is my first poetry, and it's about love. Fred and I's love that is. Lee is with us and he pats my shoulder.

''That was great! I love it! Especially that: 'You put my life on yours, here's the biggest reason: the stars are now shining over you; the moon greets you. My song will be yours as your own.' I loved that one!'' He smiles very bigly with his closing eyes. I could see he's very happy about it.

''Yeah! It was great! So, tell me. Who are you in love with?'' Fred winks at me mockingly. He already knew who I'm in love with. HIM.

* * *

><p>It's so great to see our Friends again! Angelina comes to me very quickly when she saw me. She hugs me tightly and looks up to me. It's like she really wished to kiss me so… I kiss her only once. She blushes widely and smiles big. I could tell she's very happy. I'm ofcourse happy to see her. She's one of my best friends. Somebody punch my left shoulder very softly. I look to my left and I see Fred. He was smiling widely.<p>

''Lucky git!'' I could tell he's teasing me. Ofcourse he's teasing me. But his eyes said: ***You're mine, not hers!*** All I could is smile and wink at him to keep our secret. I'm just so happy to see Angelina again. I date her last year. She was good at dancing and we couldn't stop dancing. It was pretty fun than I imagined. I thought dancing was boring but I'm glad I asked her out.

We're at the Great Hall now. We're eating dinner with our friends. Lee talked about his summer and it sounds pretty fun. He knows what he wish to do this year: Making Pranks as always. Fred and I agreed immediately. Pranks are our specialist. We're twins so it's double trouble! We're thinking about something new. But our ideas will come someday.

I'm also having a very thought about my dream this morning. It repeat my last dream; the one with Malfoy who needed my help. I wasn't sure what he was talking about. I tried to ask him but… it was an only dream so I didn't ask. It may sound stupid but I'm still curious why. When I look at him, he looks back with his curious eyes. It's like he had the same dream.

''-That would be also great! What did you think, George?'' I look at Lee wish my questioned eyes. I didn't catch his words because I think too much.

''What was it again?'' I ask him lowly and drink my Pumpkin Juice. Fred and Lee stared at me with their confused expressions. This is the first time I didn't listen to their ideas. I also found it confusing. I've never been like this in 7 years. Never.

''I said: We can use Malfoy with our newest prank. Make him unlucky and stupid this whole year.'' Make Malfoy unlucky and stupid? But… I had to ask him something. His face expression was nearly like mine. I have to think something very fast. I don't wish to bring some excuse so my only thought is…

''Why not making him NICE this whole year? So we could use him as a slave to our new inventions. Like making him carry every boxes and making him make tea for us or something.'' I grin at Lee. Lee looks to his food and he looks like he's thinking. Fred's face looks the same. They both look at themselves and smiles. They both nod and look to me.

''You're a genius, George!'' Fred brushes my hairs softly. Lee and Fred always wanted to do something horrible or bad for Malfoy. He's been picking our little brother too long but we only knew he's just Malfoy. A loser and a coward. But now we know they're couples. We shouldn't have read Harry's letter… It makes us wish to destroy Malfoy but… I guess not for me now. We'll see.

I look to Ron to see if he's looking at Malfoy or not. He seems busy as always, eating with his full mouth of food. He's such a pig sometimes. I look to Malfoy and he's looking at Ron, his other eyebrow has been lifted and his smile looks like impressed. Does it mean he likes it? I wouldn't like it if I was Malfoy… Or I'll like the same thing.

* * *

><p>We've done eating and we're still sitting. I can't stop laughing. Lee had tried one of our prank ideas. I can't tell which because Angelina was talking to me during the whole dinner. I just can't ignore her. She's also hitting on me. I guess she had a crush in me. But I love Fred now… I mean I love him more than a brother.<p>

''George…'' Someone call my name from behind. I look behind and it's Malfoy.

''What do you want, Malfoy?'' I ask him. Fred and our friends look to Malfoy with their curious faces.

''Can I talk to you? And don't worry, it's not a joke.'' I can tell he's not joking at all. His face looks pretty serious. I stand up then look down at Fred. He looks back at me with his confused eyes. I know why. Why is he talking to me? And why me exactly? Maybe it's important or less. I hope it's important; I don't want to waste my time on him.

''Sure…'' I walk with him to the end of the Great Hall and he walks to the left side. We walk long enough and he pulls me to the empty room and locks the door. He sits to the nearest chair, and I'm only leaning against the wall. What does he want? I cross my arms to my chest, looking at Malfoy.

''This may be disturbing for you but… I'm dating Ron. It's been 3 years…'' ''I know that. We-Fred and I saw Harry's letter accidently.'' I lie to him. How could big brothers read other's letter? We're just trouble makers, double trouble as others says.

''And… You hate me for it?'' Malfoy looks at me with his serious face. Looks like he's ready to be yelled or shouted at. That's what Fred would do. I'm nicer and calmer than him so there's no way I'll do that. And it's Fred's job to yell or shout at people when he's pissed off.

''No. As long as you don't touch… or hit him, that will be fine. But don't you dare kiss him in front of my eyes!'' I groan lowly at him. I can't still trust him. We'll see during this whole year. I don't know either if he will trust me or not.


	7. Boring day

Tomorrow, we all will start to learn. We had a little one week free time at the Hogwarts. Which is good. We're spending our time with our friends. We're walking to the library. We need something useful like Prank Spells but… I don't really think there will be spells. Not even one. But we really hope there is. The library is always open, even at the night.

I see Malfoy on the way and he's walking with Crabbe and Goyle as always. Malfoy looks at me and smiles without being noticed by his friends and mine. I think he's greeting me. I only lift my eyebrows up to greet back and look away from him.

''I heard there will be a new teacher. And I heard she wears Pink all the time.'' Angelina says it in front of me; she's walking with Lee this time. Maybe she's giving me a little space. But she doesn't really have to do that. She's one of my best friends. I wonder how the new teacher got her personal. I don't really like the colour of pink and I never like bitches. I hope she's not a bitch or Fred and I will think of something; ignoring our homeworks which we really need to finish. And I hope she'll be useful.

Every year the Dark Arts teachers are always replaced into new ones. And I heard Severus Snape was unsuccessful. That's quite funny. I thought he's always success everything… Well… Except being nice.

''I found one! No… wait… It's not prank book, it's a prance book…'' Lee sighs deeply and sits to the table. Prance book. Who needs it? Why is it at the Library? It's maybe for Neville's sake. Neville love to dance and he love plants. Interesting guy. Such a different boy from others. In a good way.

''Accio Prank Spells.'' Fred tried but nothing happened. So there are no Prank books here. Four of us sit to the table and sigh deeply. When did Angelina begin to be interest in pranks? She was always disagreeing on something we thought about. She changed last year when I go to the Ball with her. She was nice and soft actually. Her lips are also soft. Which I like most. They're almost like Fred's. But Angelina's lips are a bit softer.

''What should we do now? I don't want to be bored to death. I'm too young to die from boredom.'' Fred put his head to the table and groans deeply. I agreed with him. We never really had been this bored. As I thought... This year is going to be so different than last year. Last year was fun. Tournament was very interesting. I wish I were 17 not 16 at last year. So I could have entered the Tournament. Or WE could have entered the Tournament. We thought Aging Potion could work but as Granger said, there's no way we can fool Professor Dumbledore's magic. Such an old great man.

''Let's go swimming…'' I think Lee is trying to make something. But swimming isn't so fun for us. We all know it.

''Naah'. Let's run…'' Fred is also trying to make something too. That won't work either. We all are not that active.

''Let's fly.'' Now Angelina said something. Even we could fly with our brooms but we don't really find it interesting this time.

''Let's just sleep.'' I put my head to the table. They all said 'good idea' but none of us fall asleep. We're not that lazy either. Now what are we going to do? We just ate lunch and it's only 1 pm now. This is very annoying! It even pissed me off a little.

* * *

><p>Hours pasts and we're sitting on the common room. It's 7 PM now. We just ate Dinner and it was very good. Such high quality food. Some of Gryffindors are reading Daily Prophets. Seamus and others mumbles about Harry being a cheat and liar. Fred and I got curious then we take the newspapers. We read where Harry is. This is all lie! So rubbish! Fred passes the newspapers to Lee in annoyance. We don't wish to read it. The Ministry of Magic is such a Coward! He can't face that You-Know-Who had returned.<p>

Harry got in. Everybody are staring at him with their deepened eyes. I don't like their eyes.

''Dean, Seamus. Good Holiday?'' Harry asks them softly.

''Allright. Better than Seamus', anyway.'' Dean reply Harry's question. Seamus got up and put the newspapers roughly. He walks front of Harry but not too close.

''My mum didn't want me to come back this year.'' He stands like he's ready to fight with Harry. Harry's face expression looks confused.

''Why not?''

''Let me see, because of you!'' I can't believe this! He's such a jerk! I look to Harry with my saddened face. I feel sorry for him. It wasn't his fault.

''The _Daily Prophet'_s been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore.''

''What? Your mum believes it?''

''Nobody was there the night Cedric died.''

''I guess you should read the _Prophet, _then, like your stupid mother!'' Yeah! Talk back at him Harry! Show him he's wrong! Show him you're the man! I small grin is on my face.

''Don't you dare talk about my mother!''

''I'll have a go at anyone calling me a liar!''

''What's going on?'' Ron got it before I try to say something to Seamus. I was thinking to help him but… Ron got his back now. Seamus and others look to Ron.

''He's mad, is what's going on.'' Seamus point at Harry.

''Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?''

''Yeah, I do. Does anyone have a problem with Harry?'' Ron asks us all and we all keep quite. I really wish to help Harry. But I know Ron got his back. So there's no need to worry about Harry this year. I'm glad Ron is at Harry's side. He knows how to help sometimes. And Harry is always seems happy about it. Ofcourse he is. They're best friends.

''Come on George. Let's have a little fresh air.'' Fred pulls me outside of the common room. We're walking down through the stairs. All these pictures sometimes make us feeling small. They kind of love to stare at people who walks by.

''How come everybody believes in Daily Prophets? It always tells lies… But not always. And everyone are always believe in stupid lies.'' Fred looks to me while we wait for the moving stairs. It's always pretty slow.

''Yeah. And they're always taking it so serious. We can tell by Harry's expression on his face that, that's not a lie. Last year we saw Cedric dead and he was crying like hell. I saw Harry got cut on his arm also. I believe Harry.'' I say something back to make Fred calm. He's kind of pissed off. We never liked to see Harry got mocked or insulted. It's always him who has to run into troubles. Because You-Know-Who might have a big plan. Sirius told us that he might look for something he never had last time. I believe it is.

''I believe Harry too.'' Fred step on the stairs. The stairs have finally arrived. We begin to walk down and down and we're finally there. We got outside and go to the Boathouse. It's far down away. So many stairs. That Boathouse is our favourite spot. We could look at the huge mountains at the day and look at the stars at the night. Tonight will be full moon. We love to stare at it.

We're finally there and we sit down. Fred touches my hand and keeps it there. His hand is always warm and soft. Softer than mine. But my cheek is softer than his. We're now watching the red sky. It's like someone's burning the clouds. It's so beautiful. The redness had hit Fred's eyes, making them shine. He looks to me and smiles.

''What?'' He asks. I smile back at him and kiss his soft lips. We keep the kiss long and slow. We're not in a hurry anyways. It's so good to kiss him again. We haven't kissed in 5 days. I could barely hold on to it. It's like he had changed me into a loveable person. I wasn't like that before. I think I change him too. I really hope I did.

''What was that about?'' Heh. He teases me a little why I kissed him. I like that teasing face so much! What a git!

''For being so handsome.'' I smile at him, trying to sound so sexy. He absolutely fell for it. I'm sure I'll fell for the same thing. He kisses me deeper this time. He gets top of me, kissing me more aggressive as a hungry animal. I like the way he kiss me. His lips on mine, his hand on my chest, his other hand landing on the ground, his hips on top of my hips and his legs moving softly on mine.

He's just so excellent. So outstanding! I'm not moving at all, hands on the ground. I like to tease him too. But if I tease him too much, he'll get Mr. Grumpy self. But he'll be much softer than the mean-asshole. He broke the kiss and glare at me.

''What's up with that, Georgie?'' He asks me softly. I pull my head up and bite his lower lip softly. He smiles then bite my upper lip.

''Teasing, eh?'' He asks softer than before. I only grin at him and roll on top of him. I kiss him softly and grab his left hip, pulling him next to my right hip. Both of us moan softly in our mouths. I could feel his tongue at mine.

''Let's move there, Freddie.'' I pull back and help him up. We go inside the Boathouse and trying to finish what we start. Kissing deeper and touching ourselves. We know both of us are already hard, it's almost like it's already enough to come. But that's not our style. He pushes me against the wall carefully and pulls my hips on his. All I could do is moan and kiss him back more.

''Suck me already.'' I order him grinning. He obey my order, he unbutton my pants and unzip the zipper. He pull my pants down and pull himself down. He takes off my boxes and grins. He like what he sees, he likes my hard cock. There's already a pre-cum on my penis. He licks the tip then begins to suck on it inside his mouth. Damn this is good! It's like I haven't felt that feeling before.

''More…'' I grin weakly at him. He pulls me from my butt to deep throat me. His mouth is so wet and so warm. This keeps me feeling so good. All I think of his that he'll suck me like last time. Making me come 6 times, making me come until limit…


	8. Our Game

**I can't believe Fred told me to come down here by myself. We're always going to the Great Hall together and always eat breakfast together. And now here I am again. I'm eating all alone. I'm eating my favourite fruit: Strawberries, also Vanilla cream. Fred won't wait to taste my mouth with my sweet mouth. He always liked it... Always no matter what.**

''**Morning, Weasley.'' **

''**Morning, Malfoy. What brings you here this time?'' Malfoy sits next to me and takes his own breakfast. Interesting. He's not going to eat with Crabbe and Goyle this time. But with me? It's interesting.**

''**Well…'' He clears his throat after he said his first word. ''… You guys are truly together, right? You and Fred.'' I nod when he asks. I have nothing to hide for him now. I know he's trying to help me with something. Besides, we already had a talk in our first day at school. **

''**That's… kind of hot…'' I look to him slowly with my smiling eyes. He clears his throat again. ''… I mean… You guys are handsome looking guys and… whatever. What I'm trying to say is: Has Fred talked to someone like Ravenclaw guy? He has dark hairs and his eyes are green.'' I… I think he had. In 3th day at school. Yeah he had.**

''**Yeah, why?'' I ask him and look down to my breakfast. I cut big Strawberry into half one with my teeth. This one really tasted good! It's so sweet.**

''**Well… I think Ron also talk to that guy. That's the problem.'' I look at him again, now I'm more curious what he's talking about. He just said: **_**That's the **__**problem**_**. What's the problem? I look at him to let him continue his words. **

''**Wake up, George.'' What… Let me guess. I'm dreaming again! That's now Fred's voice on Malfoy's voice!**

***End of Dream POV***

I open my eyes when I feel a wet soft thing presses against my cheek. I look back to whoever it is and it's Fred. His smiling face makes me very happy to wake up. His bright smile will make my day great. I smile back at him and sit to my bed. I rub my head a bit and yawn. I look to the window and the sun is already shining. The brightness had hit Fred's eyes once more. It makes him so gorgeous again! I feel like a school girl who has a huge crush on a handsome boy. I wish I could make love with him right here and now. But we gotta go to our first class.

''What is it, Georgie?'' He asks me with his calmest voice I've ever heard. His voice sounds so good. His voice is almost making me hard; his voice is enough to make me hard. I hope it won't happen at the class. I really hope it won't. Oh yeah… When I look around, I didn't see any of our roommates. Now I could kiss him.

''Nothing, my love.'' I tease him a little and stand up. I go straight to the restroom. I thought I was going to kiss him but looks like I need to brush my teeth first.

When I'm done brushing my teeth, I go for a piss. Before that, wash my hands then dry them with a towel. I go outside of the restroom and Fred kisses me deeply. I guess he couldn't wait any longer. I had spend 20 minutes at the restroom and I didn't kiss him when I woke up which I've always do. And this time I wasn't kissing him. But he's kissing me. Well… Looks like my brain wasn't fully awake. My duty was kiss him first in the morning.

''What's wrong, Freddie? Couldn't wait, eh?'' I kiss him again softly and pull him close to my own body. I could hear a small moan inside of his moan. That makes me even happier to hear it. He likes me. That's what I like to hear. Even it's everyday, which will make me happy.

''Come on, Fred. We can't be late for our first class.'' I broke the kiss and walk away from him. He pulls my arm and kisses me again. This time is deep. He pulls me from behind to his own body. His tongue tastes my own tongue and dancing with it.

''Let's have some fun first, Georgie. You know I couldn't wait until its 3 PM. We'll wait in 7 hours for it.'' His grin can now be seen by my eyes. He's horny now. But it's 8.30 AM now and we're always going to our morning first class in 25-26 minutes. We only have 4-5 minutes not to be late. And his grin is now unstoppable. I wish to have suck-in-the-morning as well but… this is our first class at this year.

''Later, Fred. We'll just skip the next class. We know we don't like Mandrakes and Herbology. Herbology is not our style.'' I smile at him and kiss his lips once more then off to the common room. He walks behind me and he sighs deeply.

''I wish I had hit on you one month early. Or year earlier.'' He hugs me from behind and kisses my neck softly. That's so sweet! I really can't believe I was blind in these 3 years. I'm feeling ashamed of myself a little. I know he had sneaked to my bed many times and hugged me tight in these past 3 years. Every night he sneaked to my bed. Every morning he kissed my forehead and when we had breakfast, he was always prepared Strawberries for me. When we got outside, he sometimes asked me to piggyback me, maybe to stay close to him. Even when I was bathing or showering, he always asked to join not to waste the water, rubbing and cleaning my back always. I'm such a blind person!

''Hey George. I challenge you for something. The prize will be making the winner come 6 times by the loser.'' He gets next to me. I almost jump away, he just suddenly say it. I look to him and ask him what.

''OK. You're on!'' I smile at him.

''Babbling, bumbling band of baboons.'' He says it very quickly. I remember that one! It was before the Yule Ball. I asked him to say Professor McGonagall's interview with Yule Ball five times faster with 'Babbling, bumbling band of baboons.' He accepted that challenge then tried to keep up with me that day. He won ofcourse.

''Babbling, bumbling band of baboons.'' I say it quickly. It's almost quick as him but a little bit faster. He says it again without making a mistake. So am I. We keep that challenge half of our way to our class. Buuut… Ofcourse I'm the one who spell it wrong in the last.

I groan and I still couldn't get it right. That's maddening! I asked him first to have that challenge with me and I loose. And even now, I still can't keep it right. He chuckles weakly and pats my shoulder softly. I could tell he's still happy about it. Now I owe to make him come six times. I wish I was him. But I'm me and I'm still proud of it. I chuckle a little.

''Babbling, bumbling band of Baboons.'' I say it slow. I like that word now. It's kind of funny to repeat it. He giggles and smiles at me. He takes my hand. Now we're holding hands. This day is gonna be so great! I'm 100 % sure of it! Or… 99,999999999999999999999992 % sure of it. That counts 100 % anyways…

The first class is boring as hell! I really hate Herbology! It's been an hour but she's just talking about plants. Gillyweed, sounds wicked but there's no way I'll use it. I look at Fred who's right next to me. He looks back at me and lifts his eyebrows up like he's trying to make my promise come true. Great. I had no choice. And I owe him to make him come 6 times. I look back at our Teacher and raise my hand.

''Yes Mr. Weasley?'' She smiles at me.

''Well… I forgot my books at the common room. May I get them? I feel like I need them for something.'' I did forgot my books. Now I have no excuses but I'm only wish to skip this class. Just once. Fred also raises his hand.

''Mine too. We were rushing here so we forgot them.'' Fred also forgot them.

''OK. But hurry. We will change the Mandrakes' positions into new ones.'' Iigh! Like I would join! I never like Mandrakes! (Mandrakes, right? Those screaming plants or…. Whatever.)

Fred and I got out from Herbology class and run for the common room. On the stairs, we decided to get a new record while running up. Our record was 34 seconds and we wish to make it in 4 seconds earlier. We look to ourselves and look up. The stairs are the problems.

''Ready? I'll count to three.'' Fred gets ready to run after he says that. I also get my position, same as Fred's. When he said three, we run for it. He's the one who holds the watch and looking at it. We were almost there and the stairs change the position.

''Come on!'' Fred looks to the watch.

''How long?''

''10 seconds and our time is 20 seconds!'' Fred answers my question and looks back to the watch.

''We're not gonna make it, are we?''

''Nope.'' Fred let his watch down and sighs deeply. Our heartbeats beat the same ofcourse. We're panting heavily and crossing our arms. I really hate moving stairs. I hate those moving stairs! I guess Fred hate the same thing which I hate.

* * *

><p>Once we got in to the common room and we go to our room. Fred got in first and search for people, even for the bathroom. The beds are empty and the bathroom looks empty. He looks to me and smiles handsomely. He's so handsome! Now I can't wait. I walk to him and kiss him deep. He's so super natural! His taste is so good! It's like Fresh Mint. I push him carefully to his bed and get top of him; kiss him deeper, reading his fit body. I owe him to make him come six times. I can't wait to let him moan hard.<p> 


	9. Roleplay

***Sorry… It's short this time.***

* * *

><p>''<em>Kiss me gorgeous! Or I'll turn you into ash.<em>'' Fred takes my hand and put it to his chest – still holding it. He gets near my face. I only gave him a glare.

''Why me? There are our friends!'' I smile at him annoyed by point at our friends where are sitting on the bed. We're reading something what Angelina burrowed from the library. Fred is also happy today, probably because I made him came 5 times. This time it was five, it had always been 6 times. Well, maybe because he came a lot in the first place.

''Because you're my brother, and I don't want to flirt my friends…''

''So… You flirt me?'' I grin widely at him. Mostly to scare him off. He smiles sadly and clears his throat.

''Oh Fred, I think you're in love!'' Lee laughs at Fred and gives him a dirty look. He's teasing I see. He loves to tease Fred sometimes. It's most him who he teases, sometimes he tease me too but not much. Charming guy.

''Shut it, Lee!'' Fred punches Lee's shoulder softly. Their grins look the same and enjoyable. Fred and Lee are closer friends, Angelina and I close friends. That's how we are. Fred begins to read the book again and smiles.

''Georgie… Say: _Kiss me and my friend will kill you!_'' His voice acts like a sexy girl. Four of us laugh at it and I say what he wanted me to say. I act like a sexy girl who is in danger. I made Fred smile big, he's surprised. Angelina and Lee giggle. Angelina stands up and whispers to Fred. Fred smiles and looks to me.

''Angelina will be the _friend_. And there's a kissing part between friends.'' Fred winks at me and read what he will say. I look to Angelina with a smile on my face; Angelina winks at me and bites her lower lip. Dirty Woman! I like it.

''What about me?'' Lee asks. Fred and I look to Lee and look at ourselves. Fred is the one who got an idea and grins. He looks back to Lee and walks next to him. He points a book, maybe there's something interesting on that book. Let me guess… Lee will be Fred's assistant.

''Lee will be my 'Evil' assistant.'' I could see Fred's evil grin. Mostly like rape face. Well. I guessed right then.

* * *

><p>We're sitting in the Great Hall and eating dinner. Luna Lovegood is sitting right next to me. She only eats Budding. She really likes budding. Breakfast: Budding. Lunch: Budding. Dinner: Budding. Budding Lovegood would be better.<p>

I look to Harry and he's reading some Daily Prophets. His face looks upset… I wish I could help him but I know Hermione and Ron can help him. He's closer to Ron and Hermione and I'm not close at all as a best friend. I'm really concerned about Harry. What if You-Know-Who got here and kill every muggle-borns and wiped every muggle-borns family? What If Harry got killed? What if one of us got killed? Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is such an asshole! Heartless git!


	10. Sleeping trouble  fixing it

I'm trying to get some sleep. My day was great and we all were having fun in our first study this year. But it's Umbrigde we don't like. She won't allow us to use Magic. She's our Dark Arts Teacher but she won't teach us to use Defensive Spells. Isn't she supposed to teach us some Defensive Spells? Now she's our problem. Fred and I know few Combat Spells but they're not that much as powerful.

I move to my right side as sigh as big as I can. I hate when I can't fall asleep. That's my problem. I can't fall asleep until I'm exhausted. Fred knows that. We both know it ofcourse. It annoys him a lot. When he almost finally fell asleep, I always moved tough and made him wide awake. It annoys him that much. Sometimes he growled at me lowly. Sometimes he got next to my bed then slapped me for it, hardly.

But now… I don't want to cause him trouble. So I'll only lie still as long as I can until I finally fall asleep. Fred sounds asleep. I wish I could sneak up to his bed and hug him from behind. That will keep me tired. I love when someone is next to me; it makes me calm and relief. I don't really know why but… That's how I am.

I could hear Fred moves, his duvets sounds so heavy. I close my eyes and sigh again. I wish I could fall asleep as fast as Fred. Once he falls asleep, I will finally fall asleep 3-4-5 hours later.

My bed feels weird. It's gotten warmer.

''Can't sleep I see.'' Fred hugs me from behind and holds me tight. He's whispering. That's what I need… But… Our friends are still asleep. I hope they won't take it wrong. They might know Twins are always closer to each other, not like as normal brothers. But like Twins. They won't understand it.

''Fred… I thought you're asleep.'' I whisper back at him, smiling. I sense he's much better because we're together now. He's supposed to make me stand up and pulled me downstairs to drink some night tea. Night tea helped a little to make me so calm and making me tired; only sometimes. But… At this Castle, there's no Night tea. Fred and I know. So he's trying to make me feel calm by his own comfort. He knows I'm troubled with sleeping and that's my problem.

''I know how to make you feel exhausted, Georgie.'' He whispers lowly and sexily. I know what he's after: Rubbing my cock until I fully reach my limit. He enjoys it a lot, I do now too. I supposed to dislike it, but when I understand what he's after, I started to accept it. He had been after me in 3 years… I feel like I'm such a blind idiot now. I don't know how many times I will blame myself for it. I didn't know my twin was so loveable. He's much better than my ex-girlfriend.

''But… The others…'' I whisper lowly at him by looking at him.

''Let them sleep, Georgie.'' He kisses my neck and slips his hand to my penis. Rubbing it from outside.

''I swear to Merlin, when you make me moan loud. I'll kill you.'' I whisper back at him with a low groan. I could feel he smirks on my neck. He likes even I'm serious. I hope he won't tease me.

''Don't you want everybody to see me with you?'' He begins to rub it slow. Slow and good. He must have done it million times while he thinks of me back there… Because he's very good with it! Just by imagine him makes me harder. I know he's very handsome now. He's better looking than me I'd say. Now I could imagine while he's touching himself.

I could imagine that his body shown by his opening jacket, resting his arm to the wall, masturbating hard and moaning softly. That's my imagination. It makes me feels so good. It makes me harder and harder.

''Dirty git…'' I smile weakly at him. He begins to rub it fast. It feels so good… I'm trying hard to control my voice to keep it down. All I could do is to grab the bed sleeve hard and squeeze it. All I could do is panting so lowly as much as I can. But I don't know how much long I will hold my moaning.

''Getting close, are we?'' He whispers near my ear. Damn he sounds so handsome. It makes me harder even more.

''Not so much, Freddie…''

''Beg…'' He says lowly. I knew he'll tease me! I stand up and cover my erection.

''Then not here!'' I whisper lowly at him. I raise my voice a bit. He's just staring at me, smirking enjoyably. I role my eyes and walking next to my bed; taking my clothes then get outside of the bedroom. I really hate when he tease me. This is his first teasing in the night. I hate it already. Our friends could have heard us.

''Come on, Georgie. Don't act like a child.'' He goes out and walks next to me. I'm taking my clothes on and sigh deeply at him. I roll my eyes into his eyes. His eyes look deep as always. But still, so gorgeous. I can't stay mad at him now. He's too handsome.

''Let's just go somewhere else, OK?'' I think of something where we could go to. Boathouse might have some Teachers there. Dark forests… Not bloody likely. Shrinking shack is… well. Not there. It's haunted. Library… That might work but there will be a lot of ego there. Maybe not in the bigger one. There are many books there and larger bookcases. That might work but if Mr. Flich sneaks… That will be a problem.

''Got any ideas where?'' I ask him lowly. His face looks so thoughtful. Maybe he's thinking hard. His face suddenly changes. It's like he's thinking of something. I hope it's not Shrinking Shack. He always wanted to go there. But I'm afraid of it.

''Prefects' Bathroom on the fifth floor…'' He smiles at me bigly. But… The mermaid on the window… it would be embarrassing if she's watching… Well. She has no feelings, so. Whatever.

''Brilliant. Let's go there, shall we?'' I smile at him.

* * *

><p>We're taking our clothes off and get in to the hot water which is full of bobbles. Damn it's hot! It even makes me to gasp in surprise.<p>

''Hah, it's hot!'' I move a bit. He's just sitting there and waiting for me to sit beside him. So... I sit next to him and put my head to his shoulder. He's on my right. He kisses my forehead softly, making me smile. His hand grabs my left shoulder and pulls me closer to him. I put my hand to his chest and sigh deeply. This is my life with him now. There's nothing to hide something from him.


	11. Different nightmare

***Sorry. It's short again. And English is not my NATIVE language***

''**Fre-Freddie… I think I'm ready for it…'' I say it so lowly, next to his dead body. When I touch it… It's very cold. So cold like ice. It's like his blood doesn't keep it warm any longer. He didn't deserve to die like this. He didn't deserve to die on Voldemort's hands!**

''**It's been three years, Freddie… Three years what you've been waiting for! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Fredric!'' I'm mad at myself. Something's missing inside now when he's dead-cold. Something part of me quickly vanished. My heart is only now half. The mask came to my face and covers my real face. It covers my suffering and anger. He was the only key to my heart. Now the key is gone. No one will ever open my heart again. **

**Tears, streaming down my face… Are not diamonds. They're just water with salt. I know somewhere he's suffering the same; Unable to find me like I do now. I can't see his cheerful eyes… I can't hear his kind words… I can't smell his sweet smell… I can't feel his hand on my own hand… I'll be nothing in the future. We promised ourselves we'll die as grandfathers when we were young. Now he died. Our dream can't fulfill now. His dream is my dream. **

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sitting at our room. I'm frozen inside the chest. I look to the mirror, my tears drown me. I can't see you now, I cried many times and I miss you. I could feel your soul besides me; I hope you will hear me. The life I'm looking at now is wrong. I'm only missing you. My twin where are you? Can you see me by looking at me? Our pictures only make me proud when we both look up to the sky. The stars shines over you, I hope you're happy. Your family and I wish you luck. <strong>

**I walk outside all alone; I could see a shadow next to me. I could feel you're smiling next to me. My life darkness' wished to come up to the bright side. **

''**Fred… Do you remember my poetry…?'' Please answer me Fred. I know you're next to me. I can't see him when I look to him from my left shoulder. I can only see him when I looking on my front. **

''**You know I wrote that poetry for you, Freddie…''**

***End of Dreaming POV***

* * *

><p>My eyes opened. I could feel… something tight over my cheeks. Have I cried? What happened? I sit up quickly and look where Fred is. He's there and asleep… I see… I was dreaming. Blimey! It was just a dream! I don't know what time it is but it's still dark. I know one thing! I stand up quickly and rush to Fred's bed. I shake him toughly.<p>

''Fred! Wake up, Fred!'' I whisper quite loud. He opens his eyes lazily and look up to me.

''What?'' Bloody! He sounds so weak!

''Come on!'' I take his arm and pull him. He almost refuses but he finds it interesting. He only follows me to the Boys' Bathroom outside the Gryffindor common room. We'll walk about 1 KM from the common room to the bathroom. It's pretty annoying really.

''What is it, George?'' He asks on the way. I didn't answer but only pulling him outside from the common room. We walk to Boys' Bathroom and once when we got in. I pull him front of me then kiss him roughly. I know what's exactly in my mind! I know what I want now. I don't wish to disappoint him when three years passed if that happened. I only wish hope it's just a dream. Just a nightmare.

''Woah… George… What is it…?'' He pulls out from me, broking the kiss. He's surprised ofcourse. I've never done this before. This is my first actually. He's probably thinking: Do you know what time it is?

''Fuck me…'' I kiss him again, grabbing his cock from outside, rubbing it hardly. That's exactly what I want now. I think I'm ready even I knew it would be painful for first time. Yeah. I'm not a coward so bring it on!

''What?'' I move down to his neck when he asked me. I know he had been waiting for this in one month, and I didn't think he won't want it badly. I guess he's not then. Or maybe… Both of us are just awake. Not widely.

''Please… Please fuck me.'' I breathe softly to his neck, making him trying to feel my horny feeling. Something inside me just snapped. Something inside me wanted me to feel his cock inside me. I really can't explain it. I've never felt this feeling before.

''You serious, Georgie?'' His face looks very surprised. His eyes seem happy. He's smiling weakly. It's like he had been waiting for this moment forever. It even makes me feel so wanted more! I want every move of his.

''Yeah… I think I'm ready for it, Fred. I'm serious…''


	12. My first time

Oh god. He entered me. I didn't know how far he was in; the pain got worse when he pushed further inside very slowly.

''You OK, Georgie?'' Fred looked exactly into my eyes; his eyes looked like he didn't wish to hurt me.

''Ye-yeah. Just... Just do it. Thrust inside.'' I embraced him, wishing he will do it.

''But I...''

''Just do it, Fred.''

''But...'' He sighed then kissed me.

''Don't die, George.'' We both chuckled lowly. Chuckled enjoyable. He thrust inside me fast. I gasped for air. All of it got in. I could feel his hips on my butt. I didn't let a one word out. I didn't move a bit. I only moaned in pain. I only breathe on his shoulder while wrapping my arms around Fred's back. He slowly moved upward. Wishing not to do it all sudden.

''Tell me to stop when it's over painful, Georgie.'' He kissed my neck, then my ear. I only let him continue. He wanted that whole month. I wouldn't take it away from him.

-Next day-

''How you feeling, Georgie?''

''How would you feel if you have sore there, Fred?'' We both whispered to each other. We were at Dark Arts Lesson. He only smiled weakly at me, making a cute-guilty face. I think I won't stay mad at him forever. Yes, it happened yesterday. I let him fuck me. First it was hurt like hell then it got little bit better, then feeling good. And now… Sore. It's like I've working my ass off over hours on something.

''At least you can sit and stand up.'' Fred smiled better at me and punched my shoulder softly. I wish he would know how I feel. It looked like I'll be the one who will get fucked by my twin. I liked it inside, but I guess that was not a full feeling. I think it was half. I can't tell but… I think it is. He had been smiling lately… He listened carefully to our teacher. Maybe he finally got what he wanted. It had been a month since we started it. He must be tired of waiting for it. I think I can live with that. Or I will live with it.

-Afternoon-

''How's your sore now?'' Fred hugged me from behind, he was embracing me. I guess he had read my mind. As a bottom guy, I wanted to be comfort by my top guy.

''Kind of better. I don't know.'' I faced him and gave my embrace back. We pressed our lips together, kissing slowly with our wet lips. He was the air for me. He was like oxygen. Without him, I'll be dying.

''It's still... weird.'' I wrapped my arms around his neck; he putted his hands to my hips then let them stay there. He kissed me deeper, slipping his tongue inside my mouth and dancing with my tongue. I've missed his sweet Vanilla Mint scent. His hands wrapped around my back, hugging me lovably.

''Can I make it up to you?'' Fred whispered lowly to my ear. He kissed my ear then licked it. I grinned as I chuckled lowly.

''What's on your mind?'' I asked him, I whispered back then kissed his neck. He chuckled lowly, he sounded like he was nervous. What was on his mind? I couldn't read his mind like I always had... Or, twin ability, thinking the same.

''You can... enter me if you like to. So I would know how you feel, Georgie.'' Is he serious? Oh I wish to fuck him!

''Really?'' I pushed him a bit from my sights and looked at him happily. He smiled nervously. He scratched his cheek softly and chuckled lowly again. It seemed like he was not so sure about it.

''Yeah. Well... I'll... think about it.'' His face looked guilty. He said what he did not wish to say. I can't blame him for that. I only smile bigly and kissed him again. He'll let me know when he's ready. I knew he will tell me someday.

''Don't worry about it, Freddie.''

''But I don't want to disappoint you.''

''You didn't, my dearest twin.'' I pulled him for my own body, kissing him deep. He kissed back then embraced me again. Oh he will tell me someday. I wasn't even disappointed since I know he _will _tell me when he felt like ready for it. I know him very well.

-Next day-

We both walked to our friends, they were at the Great Hall and eating lunch. It was still such a long way to reach the Great Hall. We were at Library and looking for defensive spells. But we didn't find one. I guessed other people were burrowing them since our Dark Arts teacher wasn't very impressive. She was just waste of time. We saw Ron on the way. He was talking with some Ravenclaw student. I think that was the guy who talked to Fred as well. When we got close to Ron, I patted his head to annoy him. He looked to me and giving me a usual dirty look. Fred greeted to that Ravenclaw boy. So I was right, he was the one Fred was talking with. But what did that boy really want?

''Since Umbridge won't allow us to use wands on her classroom or since she don't want to teach us, do you think we should practice on the Defensive Spells or Combat Spells?'' I looked to Fred. I was quite thinking about it yesterday. I just had to figure how to practice, which room we could use. Something we won't mess up badly.

''We should totally practice. I just don't know where. The Shrinking Shack is too small and The Dark Forests could be too much for us.'' I looked to my front again, watched over my steps. We had to practice. This is school, not church.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry this took long. I was having an Artblock then Writersblock. But! I'm back online baby, yeah!<strong>


End file.
